The present invention relates to an improvement of photoconductive sensitive materials for use in electrophotography.
Known organic photoconductive substances such as, for instance, poly-N-vinyl carbazole, have recently been considered as materials for use in forming the photoconductive layer of electrophotographic copying materials or image forming element because of their superior film formability and transparency as well as the flexibility of the film formed thereof, but practical use thereof has so far been greatly hampered because they are markedly inferior to inorganic photoconductive substances such as, for instance, zinc oxide, in respect of photosensitivity. Therefore, in order to improve the photosensitivity of such organic photoconductive substances, varieties of sensitizers have been used jointly therewith. Nevertheless, as a matter of fact, no satisfactory organic photoconductive sensitive material has ever been developed.